Memories never forgotten
by Fenris Amon
Summary: To know true memories and to know life is so beautiful. To be able to smile and forgive and always move on. A monologue on coming to terms with death. Aerith.


**Memories never forgotten**

**By Fenris Amon**

The world of only memories. A world full of pain. A simple soul caught in between. Its these small things that made my life so happy. It's those simple memories in life that made it so wonderful. These memories, are mine. Hehe. I was so happy with them, especially Cloud. His voice, his actions, the way he thought, everything so honest. I-I'm glad I got to see the real Cloud just once.

Reeve, you were right. But, I really did want to so be with Cloud, but I'm not unhappy. I'm so very happy that things turned out like it did. Tee-hee, I remember the look on your face Reeve when you first saw me, you were so taken aback. I appreciate you standing up for me when no one else could, I'm happy for that. I can't wait til we meet again and I can finally say my thanks to you.

Fate is such an odd thing, but maybe I do believe it was fate that brought me and you together Cloud Strife. I know who you really are. No need to hide behind a mask anymore Cloud. Zack told me everything about you. But I admire both of you in the same way. The quiet reluctant hero who hated his life so much that you made someone else's yours. No need to hide anymore, I can always see you. And I want to protect you like you protected me. Promise me, please promise me you'll find your absolution.

Look, I see my flower garden once again. So beautiful. Those children are back, taking care of the flowers like I taught them to. Oh my, this flower is wilting. Tee-hee. There you go, good as new. I still can never forget the life I had, mother, Elmyra. Thank you. You took me in those many years and hid my secret knowing really who I was. I love you mother. I want to tell you that, but I think you already know. Oh, I told your husband everything, he wanted me to tell you that he still loves you more then anything else and that not a day went by where he didn't think of you. He's such a nice man...

Oh, that reminds me, Tifa! Did you look behind the music sheet at your house? I met Zangan recently, he told me about it! He left a small gift for you. He's a nice man as well, a little on the rough side, but he has a soft side for animals. You should see the dog he's taking with him, such a nice puppy. He died when he was eleven! Old for a dog, isn't it?

Speaking of Dogs, well maybe not exactly dog, but still! Nanaki, I miss petting you on the nose, you used to love that so much. You were always so fun to be around, like a big stuffed animal when I needed one. Are you taking care of yourself? Are you still angry at your father? Your mother wanted me to ask that, your father isn't here Nanaki, he's still watching over the Canyon, and you. But your mother was so worried about what you thought about Seto that she couldn't move on. You should of seen the look on her face when I told her that it's alright.

I told Buganhagan about you, he's so relieved that the Canyon is doing so well without him. He wants you to be a beacon of strength for the entire canyon Nanaki. Can you do that? Don't forget that if it ever becomes too much of a burden, don't forget about me, your father and mother. You're never alone. Like a lost child who finally learns who he is, but if you need a map for the road of life, look to people that you know and love.

Oh yea, Barret. Dyne says he's sorry. When he was alone you were always there for him, his only real friend. I don't believe that, but still. Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs are here too. They don't want to move on without you. After all, they are part of AVALANCHE. Jessie has no regrets about what she did, she knows how many people her bomb killed, but I know in her heart that she didn't mean it like it was. Biggs is always talking about you as well Barret, always saying how he always wanted to be like you. Oh it's so much fun. Wedge still can't stop saying thank you to me, and he always enjoys my cooking.

Barret, have you moved on? It's been a long time since she died. But she's still here waiting for you, Myrna. She's waiting for you, but she also wants you to live a happy life. Have you learned to forgive the Shinra? Maybe not. But it's something called redemption. We're all capable of having it, even those who have done all wrong. Barret, I see you like a dream fighting to break free. You see? You were always fighting for the better of the planet, yet could never really achieve anything. But now you have.

Oh Yuffie, did you learn how to cook yet? I wanted to make sure that you got my cook-book from mother. If you need help, just ask her! I bet she'll be so happy to teach someone how to cook. That's how I got my skills! Yuffie, don't forget that you are my best friend, I remember you crying when you saw me impaled, I wanted to just stand up and hug you like an older sister. I envy you, you were fighting for a reason, it wasn't selfish at all. I know why you did what you did. You drove us nuts when we first went to Wutai, but oh that was so much fun. I miss you teaching me how to fish. Oh, that carp tasted so nice.

I almost forgot! Yuffie! I saw this person still alive! He's so just like you! The way he acts is a bit more calm, but you would look so nice together! He's currently in Costa Del Sol! Hurry and meet him! Oh, I think he goes by the name of Fenris! Hurry! Oh blast. I was never good at being the matchmaker. But if Yuffie could go meet him, they would look so cute together! Oh I'm so jealous. If you two do meet and get married, show me the children! I love children.

Oh my, I feel her, she is so sorry for what she did, but she can't move on. I want to give her peace, but I can't. Vincent, only you can do that for Lucretia. She's so sad. I can feel her crying every day just for the sin she did. I think she realized that she loved you, but it was too late. She's so sorry, all she wants is your forgiveness. She's in the cave, her spirit undying. Go visit her often Vincent, she'll like that. We never talked much did we? Hm, I'll have to change that sometime. Vincent, I know you're undying. But maybe one day you can finally find the peace to move on. Then we can talk all we want, even if I'm the only one doing it. Okay?

Hm! now that I come to notice it, I don't see the rocket anymore Cid! Did you finally get your dream to goto outer space? Lonely isn't it? But maybe it's because you're the only one there. Maybe the more you go the more you can talk to the other planets! That would be so nice, take me some day! I'd love to come along. I'll be waiting for your reply! Oh, give Shera my regards, tell her that I love her tea! She makes the best! That's something I really miss. Be sure to make some sometime for me.

I met someone very important. More important to me then almost everyone else. Professor; father. I never knew you. But then again, I think I knew you so well. I don't remember you at all, but I can feel the love of your eyes which you had for mother and me. Where is mother? I would like to see her again! Oh, she's already become one with the planet? Thanks father, I can still talk to her. Can we catch up a bit later? I want to know about you and mom, I want to hear your story of love. Please? Heh, thanks.

Hate is such a strong word, isn't it? No matter how much I say I hate someone, I can never be completely honest about it. Sephiroth. A confused child. I want you to have peace. Don't hate. Don't feel regret or sorrow. Just sleep. That would be nice. Sleep as long as you like. Maybe one day even the planet will forgive you. Just maybe.

Cloud. I still remember the day we met. Do you? Oh, come here and let me tell you, you were so... Cloud back then. Here, take a seat next to me. I know you don't see me, but take some comfort please? I knew you'd say yes. Yes. I know everything about what happened, the bombing of the sector one reactor. What's that? Jessie, it's okay! I told you that. Jessie still has a hard time finding peace with that. Have you been able to forgive them? I see you still have the flower you bought from me. How is it? Is it still alive? Be sure to water it okay?

Mother was taken aback by you Cloud. She told me what a wonderful boy you are. You reminded her of Zack, but I think that I still loved you more then him. It's hard to understand fully but, it's those mysterious eyes of yours. The withdrawn, silent, shy Cloud that would be so nice to see. He said that you needed a friend, Zack wanted to be one for someone. He's always been like that. Oh! I still have the ticket from the Gold Saucer in my pocket! Remember Cloud, our date? Oh it was so beautiful!

I liked how you messed up the play, I remember your smile. I'll never forget that beautiful smile of yours. Full of thought, both deep and shallow. I feel so embarrassed saying this now, but I think I wanted to kiss you. Listen, we're going on another date and that's that! No arguments about it! We can goto Costa Del Sol and get a tan, maybe head to Corel and help the people out there, then we could goto the Gold Saucer again! Just me and you Cloud. Sound like a good idea? Cloud, I miss you, but we will meet again. There's no better future then today.

How's Choco doing? Our little baby Chocobo we found on the road? How's he doing? She became so attached to Nanaki, she loved to ride on his back and squeal, she oh so loved Regan greens, every time someone fed her some, she would always eat it up so fast. But make sure you find a male Chocobo too, don't make her lonely. That's the worse feeling in the world. Me? No, I was never lonely, I have people like you Cloud, even though you're not an ancient I felt this strange calm around you. I also have people like Tseng.

Tseng, I'm sorry for everything I said. I know you are a good man inside. You cared about me. I can't help but forgive you, why am I forgiving you? Because I know what pains you at night. Look, your sitting on your desk filling out paperwork, but it's during these times I know you still regret what you did. Don't try and hide it, I can see it in your eyes. Can you see mine? Know forgiveness. The Turks are only human Tseng, don't try and be like Sephiroth or someone else. Know your limits, that's always good to know. In another time, maybe we could of been friends.

Listen, I have to be going now. Father wants to talk a bit, we have much to catch up on. He's a kind man, Professor Gast. Everyone, we'll talk more later, okay? Yea, that's good. Stay happy okay? The world of only memories. A world full of pain. A simple soul caught in between. Its these small things that made my life so happy. Goodbye for now.

* * *

"_Father?"_  
"_Yes, Aerith?"_  
"_Thank you."_  
"_For what?"_  
"_Being my father."_  
"_No, I thank you Aerith, for being my daughter."_

_

* * *

_**  
Author's Note: **The inspiration for this small short story hit me late at night. I wanted to portray what might Aerith be thinking in the lifestream. I know it's a bit odd here and there, but I wanted to make it seem like she knows she's dead, but she's content with it and looks forwards to when they are to meet again. I also wanted to incorporate everyone's possible inner-demons that each one has to face in the game. I don't know how well I accomplished this, but hey, review it okay? Also, I had to do at least a little bit of self-insertion. I absolutely **_love_** Yuffie.


End file.
